1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an automatic video apparatus, in particular a video game apparatus, including a control panel, at least one speaker and at least one video tube, together with an electronic and electric circuit layout and optionally an automatic coin device, located in a housing.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In the course of the continuing development of video screen devices and in particular of microprocessor technology, complex programs were developed among others for example for entertainment purposes, which display certain sequences as a simulation of possible events. Such devices are used as simulators, for example in driving schools, pilot training and the like.
Game programs for entertainment purposes are also becoming more elaborate, as the expectations of users continuously increase. There is not only a need for more extensive games, but users also desire a multitude of different programs, thereby increasing their entertainment value.
To satisfy these needs, automatic video game machines have been developed which are loaded with different programs which users may choose among.
The Braun tube as developed originally and which is the basis of monitors, has a round screen configuration, but in particular for the purposes of television technology, video tubes were produced with oval or nearly rectangular configurations and different edge lengths, with the screen being used in a broadside format. The overwhelming number of all events take place in a plane or may be represented in a plane, so that the broadside format is most appropriate for the purpose.
Video screens with an upright format were developed for special applications, for example for personal computers, they are used mainly for word processing programs. In this manner a DIN A4 (standard) page may be conveniently reproduced on the screen.
Particularly among game programs there are those that must be presented in an upright format, for example space games, while another group of games is more suitable for reproduction in broadside formats. Heretofore this problem was solved by using different devices for each group of games. However, the machines themselves are becoming more elaborate and thus more expensive and if, for example, a restaurant wishes to offer a great variety of games, it is necessary to install two machines. This additionally leads to a space problem.